Final Fantasy X3: The Return of Sin
by HaruNeko
Summary: Lesca is thrown into the world of her beloved video game, to defeat the returned Sin. All of the characters from X-2 had children and Lesca must befriend them if she is to save their world.


I walked through my front door,"I'm home!" I cried, though I knew no one would answer. No one ever did answer and never would again, because I am alone. My parents died just over a year ago when I was sixteen and instead of going into an orphanage, I just got emancipated. I sat down and turned on my PlayStation 2, enjoying the soft humming as it warmed up. I already knew which game was in there, because I had played it a million times. Final Fantasy X-2, my favorite RPG series and my favorite installment. I knew that game forwards and backwards, I had played it so many times. In fact, my parents enjoyed it too, as I was named for the other half of Yunalesca, since Yuna was already a character.

I was just starting to fight Angra Mainyu when I thought I heard a soft, "Lesca..." I turned to look around but no one was there. I shrugged and continued playing, though I kept listening in case I heard it again. I was so deep in concentration that when my cell phone rang, I screamed and fell out of my chair. I reached for my phone on the armrest, having to stretch in my sprawled state. It was my ex boyfriend. I just dropped it the half an inch to the ground and sighed, probably whining and apologizing and wanting to get back together. Well, I don't play those games. He hit me once and thats all it took for me to drop his ass like a bad habit and kick him out the door. No one hits me and expects me to hang around.

He called five more times while I was in the shower,ugh, men are worthless. Could he not take the hint when I ignored him? Apparently not. I heard knocking at my door, and I was suddenly very pissed off. I threw open the door," Listen, Sam, I'm not interested in you anymore so just leave me alone okay?!"I said, my fists on my hips in a show of defiance and anger.

"Thats no way to speak to your elders, child." answered a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I glanced upwards at the tall dark figure in my doorway, I'm sure that the exact moment could be pinpointed the minute the color left my face and I started to gape. I couldn't believe my eyes, Auron was standing in my doorway! It was all I could do not to pass out right there on the spot. I told myself it couldn't be Auron, he didn't exist, it just wasn't possible or rational. I had just played too much Final Fantasy, thats all. Needed to take a break and stop being such a video game junkie.

"Can I help you?" I asked, rather insolently and rudely. He stared beyond me when he finally spoke, as if he couldn't really see me, as if one of us didn't really exist. "Not me, all of Spira. It is in danger again and we need a new band of heroes, will you fight for a world you know so much of but never imagined really existed? Will you fight for the lives of ones you once controlled?" He seemed to have a deep pain about him, but I thought that he must be joking and one of my friends paid him off. Still, I decided to go along with the ruse. "Alright, I will help defend Spira once again. Take me there." I was feeling pretty smug, thinking that he'd take me to a convention, when the boundaries of the world began to blur. I started to get scared when he held out a hand,"Don't let go." He said as I took it. I had to close my eyes, I didn't want to see what was happening.

I didn't open my eyes until I heard birds twittering close by. When I did I gasped at where I was; Besaid. I was at the docks, the salty water of the ocean a vivid aquamarine, the expansive sky a gorgeous cerulean, and soft sand a beautiful cream white. It was breathtaking. A light cool breeze lifted my hair to caress my face and I closed my eyes to enjoy the pleasant warmth of the summer sun. I couldn't believe I was at Besaid. Hell, I couldn't believe I was in Spira. Before I knew it, three words escaped from my parted lips," I am home."

When I had forced myself to venture into Besaid Village, I stood in gaping awe some more at the massive, gleaming temple at the head of the village. It took me a while of gaping at the huge temple and small dome huts to realize that no one was outside and it was eerily silent, as if waiting for something. Or rather, someone. I decided to take a look inside the temple and was surprised to find the whole village in there. I immediately found Wakka and Lulu, along with a young man I supposed was their son Vedina, not surprising. He had shaggy, dark red hair and was thin and attractive. My attention wasn't on him long though as I saw Yuna and Tidus with a boy following them that could only be their son. I swear I almost drooled. He was tall and lean, with light brown hair that was pulled back into a long, silky plait. His eyes were the same vivid blue green as the ocean off the coast of Besaid. His eyes caught my grass green ones and he smiled at me, I knew I had to meet him.

I didn't really hear much of what was going on, but it sounded awfully like someone had commited a huge sin. I wasn't really paying attention. When everyone started filing out, I followed suit, even though I was itching to see the cloisters further in the temple. They had all gathered at the huge circle in the center of the town, and I noticed Yuna was wearing her summoning uniform. She started to dance, and clouds started to part while a large bird-shaped shadow appeared, coming straight towards us. I knew exactly what it was, and what it meant. It was Valefor, the Aeon. Sin had returned...

I had always wanted to be a summoner like Yuna, after all I was the other half of Yunalesca. Now as they asked who would like to train to become a summoner and I didn't stop myself when my hand raised high into the air and I stepped forward," I would become a summoner to defeat Sin." I said. "Who are you, strange girl?" an old man asked. " My name is Lesca, and I am from another world, sent here by Auron to help save Spira again." I don't know when I became so bold, but while most of the villagers scoffed at me, four adults gazed at me in wonder. Yuna spoke," Very well Lesca, you shall be tried as a summoner. If you demonstrate the abilities of a summoner, you shall be accepted." She beckoned me towards the temple, I was about to see the cloisters. I was about to get my wish.

My one task was to fast for three days and pray for the Aeon Valefor to accept me. Easier said then done. After the second day I was starving, starting to feel like I was going mad. Then the third day, something happened. I dreamt of Valefor coming to me, his bright feathers gold and red, his beak a pale cream color. He spoke to me, telling me that I was strong enough to carry on the summonings, if I chose to. I told him that I would be pleased to be in his service. He told me the chant to summon him and told me that now I would know how to call him from heart and that now I could perform sendings. When I came out of the cloister I was weak and sweat ran down my face. My eyes were tired but full of triumph," I did it, I can summon Valefor." I said weakly before passing out.

I awoke groggily, but knew what I had done and where I was. Yuna was sitting next to me with a bowl of stew. "It is a very difficult thing to do the first time, but you get used to it." She said, watching me gobble down the stew. " Vladimir stayed here all night and kept watch over you." She said, nodding to the sleeping boy in the chair that happened to be the mega hottie I locked eyes with. I stood up, " Well I suppose you need to see my summoning, right?" I inquired. She nodded and went over to wake Vladimir, telling him it was time for the summoning ceremony. He smiled at me again before he left the hut.

I was nervous as I stood in the great circle, now it was my turn to summon Valefor just as Yuna had done a number of times. With my newly aquired staff and summoner's wardrobe, I started to dance the summon. I was delighted when my own large Valefor appeared next to me in all his gold and firey glory. I hugged him and stepped back for everyone to see him. I beamed when Vladimir came up to me, smiling brightly. He spoke to me for the first time," You know, a summoner needs at least one guardian." he said, I got the hint very quickly." I would be pleased to have my first guardian, but only if Yuna and Tidus agree to it." I hoped furiously that they would agree.

They did, and I got Vladimir as my first guardian. He had that beautiful sword of Tidus's that looked like pure, clean crystal blue water. I already knew of the pilgrammage and everything so there was really nothing to teach me. We were told that we would leave for Killika Island in two days. I took advantage of those two days lying on Besaid Beach and listening to my mp3 player which had thankfully made it through dimensions. When we left I could feel my excitement growing as we sailed through the Spiran Ocean towards Killika Island. When we arrived we went straight towards the temple. Vladimir followed me into the chamber of the fayth and I sat down,"Good luck, Lesca." He said, standing at the doorway, ready to stand outside. I nodded and started to pray. Yuna was right it was easier this time. I was still shaky and tired afterwards though, and Vlad was very carefully walking behind me.

We were talking when another summoner and her guardian walked into the temple, she was obviously yelling at him," I told you Nikolai, you don't have to flirt with them, they flock anyways. Just keep them from looking at you somehow!" she yelled. I tried to walk past them and she turned her glare my way,"Can't you see we're fighting here?" I studied her silently, she was tall and slightly muscular with long, very light silver hair and crimson eyes. She wore a headband which looked exactly like Baralai's and when I glanced at the sword on her back it had a black skull on it. I smiled and said,"You must be the daughter of Paine and Baralai, I am Lesca and it is a pleasure to meet you."

She stared at me with her crimson eyes narrowed in distrust," Yes I am the daughter of Paine and Baralai, my name is Sephitra. I am going to defeat Sin. How did you know I was their daughter? I have never seen you in Bevelle. I have seen your guardian before, but not you."

I smiled, " You have Paine's sword and Baralai's headband, so it was obvious to me. Also you look alot like Paine. Who is your guardian? My guardian is Vladimir, son of Tidus and Yuna."

At this point her guardian stepped forward and introduced himself," I am Nikolai, son of Nooj and LeBlanc. Your name is Lesca? Yet it is surprising that you are not the daughter of Yuna with a name like that."

He seemed nicer than Sephitra, so I decided to clue him in, " I am not of this world, Auron brought me here. Though I am not Yuna's daughter, it appears to me that those who are named after Yunalesca are destined to do great things for Spira, apparently no matter what the cost may be for us as summoners."

Sephitra scoffed and started to head to the cloisters, but Nikolai seemed to believe me, he nodded. " I hope our paths cross again, I anticipate how Sin may be defeated this time."

I bowed a summoner's bow and said," I too, hope our paths cross. A word of advice to stop females from chasing you would be to simply wear a shirt." I bowed again then left with Vladimir, ready to leave for our next destination.


End file.
